


下雨天

by CosmicAtoll



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAtoll/pseuds/CosmicAtoll
Summary: 城乡结合部高塑料英语警告（（很流水账的）日常1号，没啥营养小情侣打游戏互相吹头发做爱罢辽
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	下雨天

乌云掩住平日的蓝天，太阳难得有个假期，干脆一整天都不露面。秋雨从早晨就开始酝酿，到傍晚才落下来。开始试探着这边几滴那边几滴，然后放心大胆抛出所有，雨才下起来。

这会儿老天有眼，Brett终于游戏里终于赢了一把，一声欢呼之后像是被抽空了力气仰靠在沙发上。陪玩那么久，Eddy也瘫着，不过还是伸手戳了戳他，指指外面：“下雨了，而且天快黑了。”Brett偏偏脑袋看了看窗户，直接闭上眼：“太累了，出去吃吧。”

“头发干了没。”“啊？好像吧。”Eddy狐疑地打量了一下他的好像先生：“我觉得是好像没有，去吹吹，要不会感冒。”“我累——就这样吧。”

为什么，为什么没有人写一本怎么应对男友撒娇的书，搞的现在他只能去拿毛巾和吹风机。

插好吹风机，毛巾包住一顿招呼，Eddy发现确实是干的差不多了，就是发根还有点潮，有必要再吹一下。他尽量逆着头发自然生长的方向吹，想把手下的脑袋弄的像蓬松的小毛球。手指在发丝与发丝之间游走，热风温暖因为自然晾干而有些发凉的头皮，难得Brett这么安静乖巧随他摆弄。

细软发质的手感实在太好，吹完以后Eddy没忍住多揉了两把，蓬松小毛球的梦想直接破灭，附赠了一个鸡窝头。

“现在呢？”“彻底干了。”Brett仰过头去看上方的人，眼窝凹出两弯月牙的阴影。“但是我觉得十有八九你的也得吹。”

雨势大起来，敲打玻璃，溅进屋子，仔细洗掉太阳在时落下的灰尘。Brett跪在沙发上举着吹风机，过了这么久其实Eddy这头卷毛已经松散舒展的差不多了，只是依然有一小部分幸存的发尾时不时还会拦下他穿行的手指。

“马上不用假发也可以当剪过头发的Edwina了。”吹完Brett又故意拨了几下长的太长的刘海盖住他的眼睛，加上傻笑，不知道多少比一地完美复刻网络上那些长毛大型犬被盖着眼睛的图片。

转过身收拾吹风机的时候Brett觉得自己能想象出那双亮晶晶的漂亮眼睛是怎么在头发后面看着他的一举一动。炽热的不加掩饰的，就黏黏糊糊附在他周身，像下雨之前的空气，让不止后背和脸，整个人都有点发烫。

“所以去……what the f……！”放好东西还没回过神来他就莫名其妙被笑容灿烂的Eddy摁倒了，比之前的视频还有过之而无不及，结果这个人就只是脑袋埋在他肩膀上傻乐。Brett被压的措手不及，险些一口气呛着自己，他恨不得把过分热情的大型犬挠下去，护在Eddy身侧的手屈起又舒展，最后还是抱了上去。

笑够了Eddy也没换个姿势，继续拿爱人的胸膛当垫子，Brett给他吹头吹的也很炸，后果就是现在被这头乱毛蹭的脸痒不说还想打喷嚏。

“你有反应了dude。”Brett要是知道Eddy抬起头来张嘴就这么一句宁愿他别动。“fuck，是你先的。”“fine，无所谓，不过你想吗？”

Eddy问得很认真，空间狭小，他不得不直视对上那双眼睛。老实讲，认识和相爱这么些年，Brett也没对爱人的目光形成什么抵抗力，他想过Eddy到底知不知道自己能承载这么丰沛的感情，饱满的直白和清澈的厚重，换谁也没法支撑太久，于是让人嫉妒。

“No，”Brett别过脸去，又在Eddy准备起身时环紧脖子把人拉近，“Just kidding。”他眨眨眼。上当受骗也心满意足的Eddy笑着亲亲他，伸手去摸柜子。

灰暗的颜色溜进来悄悄浸透整个房间，纷纷的雨搅动纷纷的情欲，连呼出的热气都在接吻。声音很重要，Eddy舍不得堵他太久，只能在放开之后转战他处，鼻尖、脸颊、颈侧，都是好地方。手绕过两层柔软衣物去触摸更柔软的身体，能感觉到Brett在颤抖，虽然作为这一切的给予者他很有成就感，但也要象征性地适当安抚。

血液在轰鸣着流淌，他们靠的太近，几乎快要让它交错着流过彼此，成为彻底无法割舍的共生。

雨还在下，轻了很多，天已经黑透了。Brett用尽最后一点力气把刚才激烈中落下沙发的腿抬起来压在Eddy身上晃了晃：“下去。”

“No，”Eddy把人搂的更紧，“I'm serious。”

行吧，不就一顿饭吗。


End file.
